Lauren Howard
Name: Lauren Howard Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th Hobbies and Interests: Volleyball, Swimming Appearance: Lauren is about 5'7" tall. Her hair is naturally blonde and falls almost to her shoulders. Lauren's eyes are light blue and her face is lightly freckled. Since she regularly participates in physical activities such as swimming and martial arts, Lauren is strong without looking muscular and is a healthy weight for a girl of her age and height. Her skin tans easily, especially in the summer when she spends a large amount of time out in the sun. Biography: Lauren grew up in the general vicinity of the Highland Beach area. She has a brother, Eric, who is two grades lower than her in school. The two of them frequently alternate from getting along perfectly to not being able to stand being in the same room as each other, although they never get truly angry to the point of hurting each other due to Lauren's dislike of unnecessary violence and Eric being a wimp. Otherwise, she has no other family that she has met, as her parents were both only children and all her last living grandparent (her father's mother) died when Lauren was in middle school. The Howards moved around a few times, so as a result Lauren has attended three different elementary schools, one middle school (which was in the same district as her third elementary school, which she only attended for one year), and one high school (Southridge). She has been a very good swimmer since she was young, but has never tried out for the school swim team. She has been on the volleyball team since she started playing in seventh grade, though, and works as a lifeguard at local public pools during the summer. After Lauren graduated from middle school, her parents moved to their current home in the Highland Beach school district, and it was during her first week of classes at Southridge high school that Lauren and Alex met for the first time. Alexander Raines was precisely one year older than Lauren (they both shared the birthday of September 23rd). When Lauren was new to the district and didn't know anybody, Alex introduced her to his friends. When she was having trouble coping with the advanced classes that she was enrolled in, he helped her understand the material. A few months later, on November 13th, they started dating, and have remained together ever since. Alex attends a nearby university, so they are still able to frequently get together. Advantages: Lauren studied Tang Soo Do for five years at her parents' insistence. She stopped taking classes two years ago, but still regularly practices what she already knows. Lauren is also fairly strong and easy to get along with. Disadvantages: About one month ago Lauren sprained her ankle. The injury has since healed and does not significantly hinder her, but she was warned to refrain from heavy physical activity for the time being to avoid aggravating it. On a more serious note, Lauren is extremely reluctant to kill anybody, due to Alex's strong stance against violence for anything other than necessary self-defense. As of right now, she has yet to determine whether or not killing people in a SOTF would qualify as self defense since, technically, the only way to survive is to kill. Still, she would rather not take any course of action that would cause problems between herself and Alex. Designated Number: Female Student no. 75 --- Designated Weapon: Sheriff Badge Conclusions: Why do all our trained fighters always have to be pacifists? It's a shame, really, because G75 seems to have a leg up on most of the other female contestants. I can see her avoiding danger for a while, but when push comes to shove, she won't last. The above biography is as written by Muninn. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Lenny Priestly Collected Weapons: Sherrif's badge (issued weapon) Allies: Anna Kateridge, Lulu Altaire, Carson Baye, Liam Black Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: For the first few days of Survival of the Fittest, Lauren wandered around the island until the sixth day, when she accidentally came upon a group consisting of Anna Kateridge, Lulu Altaire, and Amanda Redder. Despite not knowing the members of the group, Lauren was accepted as one of them. A short time later, when Carson Baye appeared, she worked to keep a fight from breaking out between the established group and Baye, although the necessity or effectiveness of her efforts is not clear. On the morning of the seventh day, the group, which had by then picked up Liam Black and lost Amanda Redder, set out for a more sheltered location under the leadership of Anna Kateridge. Although they failed to arrive at their intended destination, they instead took shelter inside the Hollowed Tree, where they met up with Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, and James Martinek. A verbal argument broke out while at the tree, with Lauren vocally opposing Liam Black regarding the level of truth in the story that was presented to them by Lenny Priestly. During the dispute, Eris Marquis arrived and attacked the students who had gathered within the tree, forcing the majority of them to flee while Carson and Liam remained behind in an attempt to deal with Marquis. The remaining students who had left the tree stopped traveling once they reached the northern coast of the island. They stayed there uneventfully until the dawn of the eighth day, when a group consisting of Shameeca Mitchell, Heath Trennoby, and Bobby Jacks arrived to rescue Martinek, who was being held as a hostage by Lenny Priestly, as per Liam Black's observations from the hollow tree. As a fight broke out between Priestly and the rescue group, Lauren and Lulu remained back from the fight, while Anna Kateridge began to implement a plan of hers independently of the other two girls. During the course of the fight, Elizabeth Priestly was wounded, and Lenny came seeking the help of Lauren and Lulu. Although Lauren was initially opposed to doing so out of slight distrust towards Lenny, she changed her mind shortly afterward. Just as she was going to agree, a stray bullet fired by Shameeca Mitchell hit Lauren in her right leg, rendering her unable to give aid to Elizabeth. In order to prevent Lulu from refusing to help Elizabeth until Lauren was taken care of, Lenny Priestly fired three bullets into Lauren's stomach, killing her. Post-Game Evaluation: I guess, Mr. Priestly had the same thought about her as me. She was just an obstacle... Memorable Quotes: "You Bastard" -Lauren's last thoughts before her death at the hands of Lenny Priestly Other/Trivia *Lauren's profile is missing the "school" field. *Tang Soo Do, the style of martial arts listed in Lauren's profile, is a real style of korean martial arts. November 13th is both the aniversary of the founding of the World Tang Soo Do Association and the anniversary of Lauren and her boyfriend's first date *None of the posts containing Lauren make mention of her assigned weapon, and the only reference to her martial arts training is an indirect reference to breathing exercises learned while she was still taking classes Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lauren, in chronological order. 'V3: ' *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *One by One *When We Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lauren Howard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students